


Possession

by Yeoyou



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 05:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10269695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeoyou/pseuds/Yeoyou
Summary: "I give my heart to you. Take care of it."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Really old little OS from 2008, written for the prompt "possession."

_"I love you."_

The words reverberated in her mind as she walked down the empty lane. The shadow of a memory lay sleeping in one quivering corner of her mouth.

_“I love you. More than my life."_

Some distant, whispering echo crept over her spine. She hurried on, wind and voices ruffling her hair, playing with the end of her shawl.

_"I give my heart to you._ "

Her hands were cold and she tucked them under her arms. Her gaze was fixed to the ground, seeing but not seeing her feet walking on and on, automatically. She did not know where she was heading to but it didn't matter anyway. As long as she kept moving, everything was fine. Her ears did not hear the mice rustling in the dry leaves on the sides of the street. She only heard that voice. His voice.

_"I give my heart to you. Take care of it."_

 

She had. Up to now. She felt the weight of it on her chest. The sound of it filled her ears with a never-ending drumming. If only she could get rid of it.

_"I give my heart to you. Be kind. It needs you."_

Her feet stumbled but she did not notice. On and on she went, through the mist that slowly filled the dark, narrow lane.

_"I give my heart to you. It's ill. Care for it. Be kind."_

 

She had been. She had given it all she had had. She had given all to that miserable little heart. It followed her. Spied on her, cried for her. Filled her days with endless words of begging, pleading.

_"I need you to take care of my heart. It's sick. It's broken. You must mend it."_

 

She had tried with all her might. She had wanted to help. She had felt sorry for the little heart. She had been there. Always. Night and day. Listened to the feeble and weak, irregular heartbeat. Spoken soft words and kept it warm. Now she felt cold, empty, drained of all the power she had once possessed. The heart had taken all warmth, love and care out of her.

 

Again, she stumbled. Only this time she fell and did not get up again. She felt so cold. She listened to the strong beat of the heart. The one she had nourished for so long. The sound of it had accompanied her everywhere. Had made her deaf to every other sound. She had not noticed how, slowly, her own heart had died a lonely death.

_"I love you.”_


End file.
